A Bela  e a Fera
by missone
Summary: Uma versão mais sombria do clássico, mas o mesmo romance encantador
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Me larguem! Me soltem!

_Vai se acalmando, belezura. Nosso mestre tem coisas a tratar com você...

_ME SOLTAAAA!

_Bahir, posso bater nela? Vai ser mais fácil...

_Não, o mestre a quer acordada... fique quieta, sim?

Os dois guardas seguravam um de cada lado, os braços da garota que se debatia e gritava. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiram chegar perto do mestre.

_Mestre – começou Bahir, depois de jogá-la no chão – é a garota que pediu.

O homem de armadura não se virou, apenas fez um sinal para que se retirassem. Os homens virão, fizeram uma continência e saíram do recinto.

A garota, lentamente levantou a cabeça e olhou ao seu redor; estava em uma tenda, estava jogada em cima de um tapete e, mais a frente, viu os pés de uma armadura.

Os pés se moveram, girando para sua frente, ela se assustou e se sentou no chão. Devagar, levantou mais a cabeça e lá estava "a criatura"; a Besta. A armadura de um azul escuro, com detalhes em dourado e preto; o elmo era em formato de dragão – os olhos de um âmbar tão brilhante que cobriam os seus próprios,a expressão de raiva da cabeça que fazia com que todos se assustassem quando o viam de peto, só haviam uma abertura por onde dava para ver sua boca. A crista do elmo ia até suas costas... pensou "este é meu fim; ele vai me estuprar e me matar... ou coisa pior... Céus! Que seja uma morte rápida..."

Ele se agachou até onde ela estava, ela se assustou e deu um pulo para trás. O homem tirou o elmo, revelando o rosto com uma enorme cicatriz do lado direito e os olhos quase sem vida de tão cruéis.

_A filha de Senya, o Tufão do Norte, aqui em minha presença... uma honra, tenho que dizer...

A menina ainda estava assustada, se encolhia o máximo que podia, pensando que ele poderia fazer algo ali mesmo.

_Não vou machucá-la... não se você cooperar comigo – se levantou – Guardas!

Dois guardas entraram no local.

_Levem-na para a jaula, certifiquem-se que ela não saiba o caminho... diga a Bahir para reunir as tropas, partiremos ao anoitecer.

Após a confirmação dos guardas, a garota sentiu-se levantada por um puxão e uma dor incrível, provido do soco que levou no estomago, a fez desmaiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tudo o que se lembrava era de ter ouvido trotes e mais trotes de cavalos, homens conversando e rindo alto, seu corpo sendo chacoalhado aqui e ali e frio... frio intenso como se congelaria e não conseguisse acordar.

Sentia-se fraca.

Sentia-se cansada.

Sentia uma dor vinda da boca de seu estomago, como querendo vomitar... vomitar o que? Desde que a estúpida guerra começara, havia mais de três semanas que mal comia e bebia!

Acordara em uma espécie de cela, num calabouço – assim pensava ela –, com uma pequena janela, a única luz que tinha. Ouvia passos aqui e ali, gritos, risos forçados e desespero. Por dois dias, ficou ali, no centro do recinto, sentada a espera do guarda que vinha para sua refeição e o balde para seus dejetos.

Até que, no terceiro dia, ouviu um segundo guarda conversar com seu carcereiro, ouviu a chave sendo tirada de algum lugar e a porta sendo aberta. A luz que entrava a cegava, mas ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e o guarda lhe falando algo. Estava tão fraca que mal conseguia ouvi-lo, apenas fez um aceno de cabeça, como que concordava com o que ele dizia e o viu chegar mais perto, sua mão a puxou para cima e a fez andar para fora de sua cela.

Arrastada para fora, não conseguia olhar para frente, apenas ouvia um "anda!" e "para frente, vai!", até que o chão começou a mudar; não tinha mais pedras, agora um chão de mármore e às vezes via um carpete aqui e alí. Conseguiu levantar a cabeça e viu colunas de mármore, grandes janelas indianas que deixavam a luz do sol entrar, e plantas suspensas para todos os lados. Não conseguia ver o que tinha além das janelas, mas parou em uma enorme porta de madeira, pintada de branco, onde dois guardas abriram.

Além das portas, uma enorme sala, com estantes repletas de livros, mapas aqui e acolá, mulheres preparando uma enorme mesa para o jantar (o cheiro era tão bom que ela se atentou mais a mesa com as comidas) e, no centro da sala, uma parte elevada, com uma enorme mesa onde homens vestidos de armaduras ou roupas ornamentais de suas respectivas patentes, discutiam algo. Entre eles, viu os dois homens que a capturaram e o terceiro, com quem falou antes de desmaiar.

Badr viu o guarda com a garota na porta, viu-a examinar tudo na sala, se demorar na mesa do jantar e percebê-lo na mesa junto com os outros homens.

_Espero que tenha esclarecido a dúvida de todos – começou –, mas tenho assuntos a tratar com a jovem. Até lá – levantou-se da cadeira –, descansem.

Todos os presentes saíram da sala, fazendo uma pequena reverencia a Badr e saindo, olhando para a garota imunda segurada pelo guarda.

O guarda largou a garota que quase caiu no chão, a porta se fechou e tudo ficou em silencio.

_Amélia, estou certo?

A garota o olhou um tanto desconfiada.

_Sim...

Badr levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção da mesa de comidas. Amélia o seguiu com os olhos. Ele não parecia tão assustador agora sem a armadura, usava uma túnica preta com detalhes em prata, os cabelos longos em uma trança e um cinto que tinha um suporte para sua espada. Tão diferente dela que estava toda suja, o vestido que um dia foi azul e os cabelos presos por uma fita, bastante amassados e embaraçados.

_Seu nome... Badr... me lembrei.

O homem olhou para ela e esperou que terminasse.

_Meu pai falou de você...

_Espero que ele tenha falado mais sobre outras coisas.

Viu o olhar confuso dela enquanto pegava uma uva para comer.

_Onde ele está?

_O que?

_Senya, seu pai, onde ele se esconde?

_C-c-como poderia saber?

_Você é a filha... na certa, ele falou algo.

_Por que acha que eu sei? E, mesmo que soubesse, por que falaria?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

_Se ainda quer continuar viva, sugiro que diga.

Os olhos ainda eram frios, quase sem vida. Isso a assustava, pois sabia que ele não teria piedade em nada. Mesmo assim, manteve seu olhar fixo nos dele.

_Eu não sei... sou a filha, mas ele sabia que um dia algo parecido aconteceria comigo.

_E, por que, ainda assim, não acredito?

_Estaria gritando e ficaria desesperada, mas, neste exato momento, sei que vou morrer e ele não pode fazer nada.

Ele sorriu e foi para perto da mesa outra vez.

_Se me contar, a libertarei. Você poderá ir a qualquer lugar e não a seguirei... – pegou uma uva – mas, se não o fizer – esmagou a uva com a mão e abriu para que ela visse – creio que já sabe.

Ela engoliu a seco, começou a tremer e a suar frio.

_Tem até amanhã... GUARDAS!

Dois guardas entraram e cada um pegou seu braço, arrastando a garota para fora da sala. Ela fez uma ultima tentativa:

_Falo a verdade, acredite! A única coisa que ouvirá serão meus gritos! Deixe-me ir! SOLTE-ME! AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

A porta se fechou e Badr olhou para a palma de sua mão, onde uma enorme cicatriz em formato de meia-lua ocupava a maior parte de sua palma.

_Veremos...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mais uma semana. Mais algum desespero. Mais nada em sua vida.

Já não comia e nem bebia o que os carcereiros lhe traziam. Ia morrer mesmo de um jeito ou de outro. Que diferença fazia?

Tentando refazer seus passos até o momento que foi capturada, Amélia só se lembrava de estar na estrada, correndo feito uma louca, já que onde estava escondido havia sido descoberto. Não parou para ver se tinha alguém vivo; alias, não tinha. Escutou os gritos dos pobres inocentes sendo massacrados, enquanto corria em direção ao nada tentando escapar de algo que ela não sabia.

Sentia-se uma covarde por não ter tentado ajudá-los, mas não tinha como! Quando chegou ao pequeno acampamento, viu todos capturados. Não viu chance. Viu chance de salvar-se, mas não a eles... pobres crianças! Pobre inocentes que morreram por nada!

Aquela noite foi fácil se esconder na floresta, mas na manha seguinte, ouviu os homens bem próximos dela. Esperou até que passassem, mas aquele guarda – ela tinha ouvido o nome dele em algum lugar, era parecido com o de Badr... Ba-alguma coisa – deve tê-la visto tentando escapar pela parte de cima da floresta. Achando que estava segura, olhou para baixo por uma vala onde dava para ver a estrada... uma mão a puxou para baixo! Tentando se libertar, outro guarda a pegou e a imobilizou.

Sorriu com a idéia de parecer a própria Perséfone que fora levada para o inferno por Hades, obrigando-a a casar-se com ele. A única diferença era que o "Hades" iria matar "Perséfone" se essa não revelasse onde seu pai está e o que ele está tramando.

Ela não sabia; seu pai era sábio, mudava de esconderijo a toda hora com seus homens exatamente para evitar tais "eventualidades". Na certa, a notícia que os refugiados do sul foram massacrados chegara aos seus ouvidos.

Na certa, ele já imaginava que ela estava morta...

* * *

_Procuraram por toda parte?

_Sim, senhor.

_Rastros?

_Só um, senhor. Mas...

_"Mas..."?

O soldado não sabia o que fazer. Odiava quando o comandante Senya ficava nervoso, ainda mais depois do que achou na floresta.

_Senhor – estendeu a mão em direção ao comandante, depois de respirar fundo – eu achei isso.

Todos conheciam Amélia. Todos sabiam que ela usava um colar dourado com uma pedra de rubi, presente da falecida mãe.

Se o colar estava no chão, havia duas possibilidades; ela fugiu, o colar caiu e ela foi capturada; ela fugiu, o colar caiu e ela foi morta e o corpo jogado no rio ou em algum lugar.

Melhor que seja a primeira.

Senya não era velho, era um homem em seus 50 anos bem conservado por causa das várias lutas e batalhas que já participara. Alto, grande e com um olhar duro mesmo quando relaxado, era difícil ficar perto dele; era uma daquelas pessoas que ou você já cria um certo respeito ou fica com medo na primeira vez que o vê. Mas era uma boa pessoa, assim que se deixava conhecer.

Por uma fração de segundos, o soldado viu a dureza de seu olhar ir embora quando percebeu que o objeto em sua mão era o colar de sua filha. Mas sabia que ele também pensara nas duas possibilidades, logo, a velha rudeza voltava.

_Vasculharam? – perguntou, ainda olhando o colar.

_Sim, vasculhamos em todos os lugares possíveis que poderiam haver sobreviventes... vasculhamos no rio na busca de mais corpos. Os mortos estavam na clareira perto do acampamento. Não conseguimos encontrar a senhorita Amélia, senhor...

_Certo... – disse Senya, ainda olhando para o colar – Descansem e amanha partiremos com os sobreviventes para o Norte.

_Sim, senhor.

O soldado se afastou, mas ainda parou para dar mais uma olhada no Comandante, que ainda estava olhando para o colar. Um momento de pena ao pobre comandante, afinal, se ele tivesse filhos e alguém os matasse também se sentiria sem chão.

Senya caminhou para sua barraca, não parou e nem olhou para aqueles que o chamavam.

Amélia poderia estar viva. Só Deus sabia o que ela estaria passando. Badr não a mataria se soubesse quem ela era, mas Amélia também não sabia onde ele estava... uma vantagem!

Mas como a tiraria da fortaleza daquela Besta?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Porque não a mata, meu irmão?

Badr ainda olhava pela janela de seu quarto. Bahir estava em uma mesa, perto de seu irmão, sentado, com as pernas para o alto e olhando para o teto, esperando pacientemente, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

_Precisamos dela...

_Faz dias que não come, não grita – disse Bahir, impacientemente, enquanto se endireitava na cadeira para melhor olhar seu irmão – outro dia mandei alguém verificar se ainda estava viva! A essa hora, semana que vem, ela morrerá... mate-a logo, um problema a menos!

Badr se virou e olhou para o irmão. Tão diferentes, pensou ele. Ele, Badr, com a estratégia e Bahir com a força. Como se os dois se complementassem, unidos pelo ódio e a morte.

_O pai sabe onde está o antídoto, ela não sabe onde está o pai. Na certa, aquele velho já sabe que morta ela não está.

Bahir inspirou o ar e soltou, sabia que não tinha como discutir.

_Ela vai se matar. Ao menos, pense em como manter-la viva.

Bahir se levantou de seu lugar e estava indo em direção a porta.

Uma idéia.

_Peça alguém para trazê-la aqui – disse Badr.

_O que vai fazer?

_Você logo saberá.

* * *

Mal conseguia se manter em pé. Estava sendo levada para outra parte do palácio. Olhava para todos os cantos, a visão turva, quase caindo e um idiota gritando e empurrando para ela andar mais depressa.

Entrou em uma sala. Um quarto para falar a verdade. Não sabia direito a extensão do quarto; a luz do sol cegava seus olhos, já que tinha ficado muito tempo no escuro; se sentia fraca, por isso não conseguia se concentrar na imagem do todo que era o quarto.

Uma figura a sua frente se mexeu.

Era Badr.

_Você está horrível.

Ela riu. De todos os comentários possíveis que ela esperava, esse era o mais improvável.

_Você será minha serva pessoal.

Agora sim ela prestou mais atenção à figura na sua frente, por mais que sua desnutrição impedia de focar mais ainda na conversa.

_O que? – com muito esforço, a frase saiu.

_Será minha serva pessoal a partir de hoje, trabalhará somente para mim e espero que tenha plena consciência de exigirei muito de você.

_E se eu me recusar? – estava começando a perder consciência.

_Não existem segundas opções.

Foi a ultima coisa que se lembrou, pois perdera a consciência ali mesmo.


End file.
